


Hey

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: Buffy and Marty go for a midnight drive. Incredibly fluffy





	Hey

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in some weird middle area of the story where they are all older but no one's actually dating, but everyone else can feel the romantic tension.

Buffy laid in bed, scrolling mindlessly through Instagram. It was a quiet Friday night in Shadyside, and she wished, not for the first time that night, that any of her friends could have hung out. But Andi and Amber were having a sleepover that she did not want to third wheel at, and TJ and Cyrus were seeing a movie (same third-wheeling problem). If her dad was in town than they probably would have had a game night, but he was away for the weekend on some fishing trip with his friends. He didn’t have any reservations about leaving her home alone, she was a responsible and intelligent 17-year-old after all, so the house was hers for the weekend.

It was midnight when Buffy grew bored with Instagram, so she decided to text someone. Marty had been in the back of her mind for some time now, and it couldn’t hurt to text him. Worst case scenario, he’s asleep. Or with Evie. Marty’s new girlfriend was a lot nicer than Rachel, but she could be incredibly possessive sometimes. Best case scenario, he was awake and down for an incredibly stupid midnight conversation. Ever since they were 13, Buffy had loved bantering with Marty. They were good at it, and it was nice to talk with someone who got her competitive spirit.

She picked up her phone and scrolled down to her last convo with _Mr. The Party._ With a quick grin, she typed out “Hey”, and clicked send. Almost immediately a response came through “Hey, what's up?”, and then another “Besides you of course.” Buffy smiled and replied “I’m bored. Wat r u doing?”. “Well, I just finished babysitting, so about to head home.” Buffy raised her eyebrows. “You babysit?” “Yeah. The money’s good and late-night jobs basically mean u just get to chill for 5 hours while the kids sleep and make sure no one dies.” “Fun times.” “Yup.”

The conversation reached a lull, and Buffy wondered what to say. She wanted to keep talking to Marty, but he was probably going to drive home, text his girlfriend, and then go to sleep. But then she suddenly heard honking from out of her window. She scrambled out of bed and opened up her blinds. Staring at her in his truck, with a shit-eating grin, was Mr. The Party himself. Buffy started laughing and quickly texted him. “What are you doing here!?!?!?” Marty looked up at her and gestured for her to come down. She held up two fingers, and hurriedly dashed to her dresser. Throwing on some jean shorts and a t-shirt, she grabbed her phone and ran downstairs. Locking the door behind her, she walked over to Marty, who still had that grin on his face.

“What are you doing here!” Buffy laughed. Marty gave an exaggerated bow and laughed. 

“Rescuing you from boredom, of course.” He opened the passenger's door, and Buffy clambered into the truck. He got into the driver's seat and smiled at her. Buffy couldn’t even believe that this was happening. She was in a car with Marty at midnight. This was insane.

“This is insane.”

“Well, I would hope so, or else your night would still be boring.”

Buffy just laughed and plugged her phone into his aux cord. She opened Spotify and scrolled down, searching for the perfect playlist. She finally found one, titled [ Summer Hits of the ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DXaTitkvoNNxt?si=fQW1Rw6VRoW5Ciea17xG2Q)10s. Buffy hit shuffle and squealed when Weak by AJR came on. Marty laughed at her and rolled down the windows. Buffy turned up the music and started to sing along to the hit song, Marty joining in at the chorus.

“But I’m WEAK! And what’s wrong with that?” They sang-yelled. The pair drove for a few minutes aimlessly around town, before reaching their destination. The park. Skipping the swings (that was TJ and Cyrus’s territory, of course) they headed over to the monkey bars, climbing up onto them. The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Marty turned to look at Buffy.

“I think I love you.” the boy blurted out. Buffy stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

After an excruciating minute, she finally choked out. “But, Evie.” 

“We broke up a few days ago,” Marty said, still sounding shaken from his declaration.

Buffy just sat there. Marty was the only person she could see herself falling in love with at all. He was funny, he was cute, he was kind, and the two just _got_ each other. She couldn’t deny that she had had some romantic feelings for him recently, heck, she had had them ever since they had reconnected in 7th grade. Now, she had to be brave and admit that to herself.

She turned to look at him. He was looking down at the ground, with a deep red blush that she could see even in the near-darkness of the park.

“Marty, look at me.” The boy turned his head up, looking terrified. Buffy took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’m in love with you, per se, but if there’s anyone I would want to be in love with, it’s you. So, can we try to do that?” Buffy wasn’t even sure if that made sense, but it apparently did to Marty, because he smiled softly.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and have been dry for forever, so here you go!  
> The playlist is real, and I chose Weak because A. I love that song and B. It came up first
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


End file.
